Pregnancy test
by doramassilvi
Summary: Ya el título dice todo, así que entren a ver y espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia fue sacada de tumblr y con su correspondiente permiso decidí traducirla al español. "Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima."


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

-Narrador externo.

-Este fic lo encontré en Tumblr, en inglés y pensé que lo debía traducir ni bien lo leí. Por eso mismo me contacte con la persona que hizo este fic y **con su permiso** lo estoy publicando totalmente traducido. Si están interesados en su Tumblr es: "constellunaa".

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

* * *

Juvia se sentó temblorosa en el mostrador sobre el lavado de su baño, Una pálida mano cubrió sus labios mientras sus ojos asimilaban las dos rayas en el test de embarazo-ella estaba embarazada. La maga de agua sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, incrédula e incómoda, bajo su piel ella palpitaba.

Ella no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando; el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras ella se desplomaba hacia el piso de losa, se llevó las rodillas hacia su amplio pecho.

Felicidad e incertidumbre batallaron primero en su mente mientras inmediatamente ella imaginaba a un niño pequeño de pelo negro con profundos ojos azules corriendo a sus brazos, llamándola dulcemente. Ella imagino a su pequeño durmiendo, pateando esporádicamente contra sus mantas y ropas, una costumbre adoptada por su padre.

Juvia abrazo sus rodillas apretando y apegando su cara en su pecho, un río de lágrimas cayeron como lluvia de sus cerrados ojos. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el padre, el único hombre con el que estuvo. Ella recuerda esa noche en la que estuvieron juntos, que fue llenada con nada menos que pasión y anhelos reprimidos.

Ella nunca estuvo tan feliz en toda su vida.

Ella recuerda la vez en la que los labios de Gray se colocaban sobre los de ella, hambriento probando y explorando cada rincón de sus labios y boca. Juvia se sorprendió por su repentina acción, pero no se atrevía a luchar contra ello ya que ella lo amaba desde el primer momento en que se conocieron años atrás. Sus calurosas manos fueron hacia arriba y abajo recorriendo sus piernas, dejando un calor abrasador a su paso. Gray la atrajo más cerca sobre su pecho desnudo, arrastrando su mano hacia la parte posterior de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Juvia apenas podía mantener sus manos quietas en un solo lugar por más de un segundo mientras ella exploraba cada rincón de su expuesta piel-en el pecho y su espalda- sus uñas recorrían su cuerpo.

Ella recuerda cada sonido y gemido que dejo salir de sus perfectos labios mientras chupaba su cuello y clavícula.

Lo que sintió cuando Gray la empujo contra la pared de su habitación, rudamente arrancándole la tela de su vestido dejando sus pechos expuestos, eso lo grabo permanentemente en sus recuerdos. Sus manos eran fuego contra su piel pálida, a pesar de su magia de hielo, dejando un sendero caliente con cada roce de sus dedos. Todas sus reacciones fueron rudas e inexpertas pero impulsadas por el deseo y dulzura.

Juvia incluso no podía describir lo que sintió cuando se unieron; nada se podría comparar con la euforia absoluta de ese momento cuando sus respiraciones se convirtieron en una sola. Ella recuerda llamar su nombre y agarrar sus anchos hombros con cada empuje de sus caderas. El sudor recorría su piel mientras se esforzaba por respirar-Sus sentidos solo estaban centrados en él. Ella casi muere de felicidad cuando lo escucho nombrarla suavemente en el hueco de su cuello.

Pero ahora ese momento termino. Ahora ella se encuentra sentada llorando en la fría losa del piso de su baño, debatiéndose sobre cómo seguir adelante. ¿Gray podría rechazar al bebe y a ella? ¿Él se compadecería o la odiaría? Juvia sacudió su cabeza- Gray era mejor hombre que eso; pero estaba asustada de ser solamente una carga para él.

-Oh, Gray-sama, ¿Qué debería hacer Juvia?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

Juvia salto, sus manos cayeron a la rodilla mientras ella miraba al recién llegado con la cara llena de lágrimas. Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella miro los ojos de Gray mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta del baño. Ella no escucho la puerta abrirse o las pisadas.

-¡G-Gray-sama!, ¡Asustó a Juvia!- Juvia permaneció temblando, apoyándose sobre la encimera mientras apartaba la mirada y ocultaba el test de embarazo detrás de su espalda.

Gray se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos y llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla, giro suavemente su cara para que lo viera.

-Oi, ¿Por qué estás llorando?-

Sus palabras eran dulces, apenas más alto que un susurro. Juvia sintió como su pulgar recorría su piel mientras ella hipaba suavemente, intentando parar las lágrimas que caían. Ella se apartó un poco, sosteniéndose del lavado de mármol y secándose las lágrimas antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama está aquí?-

Juvia noto el leve rubor que coloreaba las mejillas y orejas del mago de hielo mientras el volteo su cabeza desviando su mirada. Él se cruzó de brazos y murmuro en voz baja

\- Bueno, tu no habías ido al gremio en algunos días asi que estuve…preocupado, ¿Esta bien?- Él estaba en lo cierto, Juvia había evitado ir al gremio tan pronto como la sospecha de estar embarazada había pasado por su mente. Ella no estaba segura como encararlo si el test resultaba ser positivo-pero aquí esta él, obligándola a mirarle la cara.

Amor y calidez llenaron su corazón al verlo-Gray le regreso la mirada. Juvia sonrío y se lanzó hacia su pecho desnudo, apoyando sus dedos pálidos contra la marca del gremio. Ella acarició su piel bronceada mientras los brazos vacilantes de Gray la rodearon.

-Juvia tiene algo para decirle a Gray-sama-Juvia lo empujo lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos, buscando una respuesta.

Gray trago con dificultad, su cuello se movió al mover su cabeza para afirmar positivamente y permitirle a Juvia arrastrarlo un poco más hacia el interior del baño.

Ella lo sentó sobre el mostrador y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de la camisa.

-La razón por la que Juvia no había ido al gremio…-Ella se detuvo un instante y se mordio el labio inferior mientras que le mostraba la prueba de embarazo.

-Es por esto-

Gray se sentó parpadeando, completamente congelado cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba observando.

-Es esto…-Sus ojos repentinamente se agrandaron mientras se apartó del mostrador y tomo la prueba, acercándola a los ojos.

-Mierda…-

Juvia trago saliva en silencio y cerró sus ojos, asustado de lo que podría pasar a continuación. Repentinamente, ella fue levantada del suelo y la hizo girar en el aire.

-¡G-Gray-sama!-

Juvia observaba con incredulidad mientras Gray se reía con éxtasis y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La apretó contra su pecho, y Juvia podía oír el latido frenético de su corazón.

-Mierda, ¡Seremos padres!, espera a que cerebro de flamas sepa que le gane.- Juvia se separó, una mirada de asombro se plasmó en su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿Gray-sama no está enojado que Juvia este embarazada?-

Gray apoyo a Juvia en el azulejo de la pared y puso sus labios sobre lo de ella, tomándola con la guardia baja. El beso fue gentil y hambriento envolviéndola mientras Gray acariciaba su cara. Él se apartó y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Cómo podría estar enojado sobre algo así?-

Juvia observo como Gray se arrodillo en el suelo, apoyándose en una sonrisa mientras sostenía su mano.

-Mira, sé que todo esto es al revés y generalmente los bebes vienen después de la boda, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien desde ahora. Tú me amas incluso antes de que supiera como amarme a mí mismo, y no puedo imaginar pasar mi vida con otra persona.-

Las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Juvia mientras llevaba una mano para cubrir su boca. Gray siguió hablando mientras un intenso sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-Asi que, Juvia Lockser… ¿Se casaría…?- Dejo escapar un ruido sordo cuando Juvia lo empujo para ponerlo de pie y apretó sus labios contra los de él una vez más.

Ambos se separaron para respirar mientras Juvia susurraba- Si, mil veces, si- mientras Gray recorría con su mano su vientre.

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia, review o comentarios sera bien recibido.


End file.
